


Gaud of This Land

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Original Work, biggest-gaudiest-patronuses - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Warning: Gaud, based off that one time gaud recruited me for the skeleton war, idk man, please dont psychoanalize this, the cat orb is very important, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: They burble across the window, staring.





	Gaud of This Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaud).



> Edit 1/6/19: Due to the recent controversies, I am making this note to tell anyone who reads this that I do not condone anything pedophilic that Gaud has supported. Pedophilia, fictional or not, is disgusting, horrible, and never okay, and because Gaud has supported pedophilic porn in the past I do not feel comfortable leaving this as is. I will leave this up, as I am proud of it, but no more edits will be made and no more comments replied to.  
> Thank you for your time.

The night is dark, and I am inside. The electricity turned off hours ago, but I'm not worried. It's probably just a power line thing; besides, I want to see the stars.

The moon is bright and full. It looks almost unreal, like someone turned on a lamp in the sky. I watch through my window. The trees seem faded.

I take a sip of cold tea.

**Knock. Knock.**

What the hell? I'm not expecting anyone.

**Knock. Knock.**

They sound insistent though. Maybe they got lost outside?

**Knock knock knock-knock-knock-knock.**

I sigh and stand up, my chair quietly screeching against the wood flooring.

**"Where are you?"**

Immediately, I freeze. What was that?

**"Oh, come on! Where are you?"**

I take a deep, shaky breath, and call out, "Who are you?"

**"Don't you know?"**

I struggle to think, and find that...I actually do. Huh. "Gaud?"

The light flickers, and I foggily remember through my fear that the electricity is out.

**"That's me. Where are you? "**

"I'm in the living room," I reply, "but why?"

Silence.

I blink, and suddenly they're there. Their glowing red pupils shine from the void of black surrounding them. Their mouth is a dark slash. They have a thin neck and a long, spidery body that has too many joints. Their head is a horrific cube, and they are a bright, sickly shade of pale pink. I don't know what they are, but they aren't from this dimension.

**"You didn't answer the door, silly."**

Their mouth didn't move. I'm trembling, frozen, staring up at them. They lean down, mouth narrowing.

**"Are you scared of me?"**

My eyes scan theirs, looking for some kind of light. I try to think of an answer. They are terrifying, and they radiate a chaotic energy. They could crunch my bones with a blink, or they could hand me the cure to cancer, and they would feel the same. But. I'm not scared of them, I'm scared of what they'll do to me.

They seem to read this, and their smile returns to normal. Or, well, as normal as Gaud could be.

**"I want you to join the skeleton army. Would you like a complementary cat?"**

That statement unfreezes me, and I whisper, "Do I have to die before or after I get the cat?"

**"After the cat dies. I'm not a monster, little Gaudling!"**

"But, will you please help with the vet bills? I'm in between jobs," I say, a small smile creeping its way onto my face.

Gaud studies me for a second. **"Hm,"** they uttered, then pulls out an orb.  **"Love this orb, and you shall have joy."**

I take the orb and stare at it. It's palm sized, made of beautiful pink tinted glass. I look up to thank Gaud, but they're gone.

The orb meows softly, and the lights flicker back on.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't ask
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> shameless plug: im secrfidr on tumblr B)o
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 11/7/18: Oh dear, I actually got a response! How many of you are lurking in the Gaud AO3 tag? This is more kudos then I got on my fandom works in ten times the time this drabble has been up!  
> Thank you to wowimnervos, Rhythyml, raymercury, and phahbiyah for kudoing and wowimnervos, Rhythyml, and phahbiyah for commenting!
> 
> Edit 11/12/18: Now that Gaud has reblogged this, many more people have read my little fic! Thank you so so so much for reading!  
> Thank you to DisneyFanatic7, KitkatIsDyingOfDeath, JayTheSaltyBastard, Kalilah, WisdomAndTheSea, DemigodMarauder7, UnmarkedMap, Sandwich130, and you 17 guests for kudoing, and extra thanks to silver_mink, Mau, UnmarkedMap, and WisdomAndTheSea for taking the time to comment! I appreciate each and every one of you :)


End file.
